grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenna Parish
Wife of Russell Parish. Early Life Born to a lovely family in Chichester, Jenna lived a rather charmed life. She grew up with a loving family but made the decision which her family regretted by marrying Russell Parish. They did not approve of him thinking he was no good. Jenna however loved him and the pair married. She had strong christian values but didn't realise her husband Russell was a drunk and could get very angry very easily. This caused for their marriage to be a bitter one with them constantly fighting having an arguments and for Jenna to walk out and separate from her husband. This cause for Russell drinking to only worsen as he really wants his wife back. Meanwhile Jenna ends up in the fight fo her life when creep Drew Grayson tried to have his way with her and when rejected attacked her and left her for dead on the shore in Largas. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 38 Russell has come to Grasmere Valley to live and has separated from his wife Jenna. Jenna has not returned since Russell had a massive argument with Jenna. Volume 40 Russell is seen on his porch in a drunken state when he is asked to go to the 60th wedding anniversary party of James Dontos and Anne Dontos wedding by Roger Boarding and Carry A Hatchet. He turns down the offer. He is soon met by Cliff Clifford, the corrupt police chief and one of his minions Norman Grayson who inform Russell that Jenna was found dead on Largas beach. Russell is distraught at hearing such news. He had been waiting in his chair hoping one day for Jenna to come back to him and is truly heartbroken, especially knowing he fought with before they separated and never saw her again. However Jenna is still alive. She has been attacked by Norman's cousin Drew Grayson who wanted to have his way with Jenna who refused and started attacking her. She runs around the town hoping to find help but everyone else is at the anniversary dinner. That's everyone else except Deanna Ludwig. Known to deliberately not get in involved in anyone's affairs as she believes its not right to intrude, hence why she is not at the anniversary party, Jenna bangs on her door and pleads for help. Deanna flatly refuses saying how she will not help her at all, knowing the circumstance she is in and believing she is right to simply ignore Jenna as she cries for help and goes to watching TV. Drew comes back with a belt and starts attacking Jenna. She continues to cry for help Deanna still refuses to help. Jenna then runs off. Jenna is close to death as not only Drew but also Norman and Cliff Clifford who are drafted in by Drew to kill Jenna are after her. She flees and sees small light and rushes towards it. It's Russell sitting on the porch. He is beyond stunned to see Jenna alive and despite his drunken state rushes to protect her. She is shot in the leg by Cliff but manages to survive thanks to the help of Russell and soon the entire town who by now are also looking for Jenna after Roger Boarding heard Cliff Clifford of the plan and went out to stop him. It turns out that Jenna is in fact pregnant with their first child and the couple after everything are back together. Volume 41 Their son Joseph Parish is born and Roger Boarding on their behalf is among those to get charges brought upon Cliff Clifford for everything he did, especially since it was so obvious this time around what was happening. However as they talk with The Governor and Charlene Moray the refuse to punish Cliff Clifford for anything or even Deanna Ludwig for her refusal to help. Charlene and The Governor also put in place a blackout clause which means anyone who discusses such matters publicly will be arrested and thrown in prison as Cliff Clifford character is not to be slandered. This is an outrage to Jenna and Russell when they hear about this but have to live their lives and move on. They are there however when Scott Clyde calls everyone to the town hall and with the help of Catherine Lorna, Cliff Clifford and Norman Grayson is finally taken down for the evil man he is along with all those who had enabled them for so long to get away with their crimes. Deanna Ludwig is greatly distressed as she is banished from the town never to set foot into it and also fined a million on behalf of the Parishes by Catherine herself. But not before she is held hostage by Norman Grayson. When this happens no one cares if Deanna lives or dies after what she refused to do. Jenna walks up to Deanna as she now wants someone to help her and screams. Jenna says this is how she felt when Deanna refused to help her and then her and Russell rather than helping Deanna walk away from the scene to see their son who is being looked after by Daisy. Deanna screams for them to come back and when Norman is apprehended he sends up shooting Deanna in the hamstring. The exact same place that Jenna got her injury!